


more than friends

by chenssidehoe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenssidehoe/pseuds/chenssidehoe
Summary: Baekhyun and Jongdae are special to each other.





	more than friends

Silence hung above them as they looked into eachother's eyes, small smiles etched on their face as their hands intertwined. Baekhyun and Jongdae, they're special those two.

They're special together, they aren't best friends, but they find comfort in eachother. The other’s presence calms them down and put them at peace. They can tell eachother anything, can talk about nothing yet everything. But they're not best friends those two, even though at first sight it seems like they are.

No, they're more than friends those two.

Jongdae leaned closer to the older male, his small smile never leaving his face. If others had seen him they would've assumed he was happy, but Baekhyun knows Jongdae well. He noticed the sadness in his eyes, how his smile seemed force and the hesitation as he leaned forward, hands reaching out to hold the older male's hands, squeezing it tightly. They're more than friends those two, they comfort each other like lovers do.

Jongdae soon leaned back, head tilting back as he let out a short laugh, blinking away the tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. After a few seconds of soft laughter Jongdae finally looked back at Baekhyun, watching the older male's features, noticing the way his chest heaved as he laughed with Jongdae, laughing the pain away, hoping that the past few weeks were all a bad dream and he and Jongdae are still okay, wanting everything to go back to way it was before. They're more than friends those two, they care abou each other like lovers do.

Jongdae continued to look at Baekhyun, his small smile fading away for a split second before dancing it's way onto his face again, still sad and soft, yet comforting like always. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but never got the chance to when Baekhyun pulled him into a hug, bodies crashing against each other. Jongdae couldn't help but melt against the slightly older male, nose nuzzling into the crook of Baekhyun's neck as the other rest his chin on Jongdae's shoulder, both breathing eachother in. They're more than friends those two, they hold eachother like lovers do.

They pulled away soon after and Jongdae softly sighed, the first sound made by either of them after the small fit of forced laughter, a small smile curled at the corners of his lips, a comforting sight Baekhyun had grown to adore. "If you want to stop just tell me, Baek. Stop giving me mix signals and avoiding the subject. Stop avoiding me. I hate being terrified. Terrified of the _idea_ of someone figuring out.” They're more than friends those two, they worry like lovers do.

"We can't do this anymore." Baekhyun whispered, head hung low as he blinked away the tears threatening to fall. “ _Let's stop_.” Baekhyun managed to utter out, his voice soft, eyes closed hoping that if he couldn't see Jongdae's face, his reaction, everything would hurt less. It doesn't. They're more than friends those two, they suffer from heartbreak like lovers do.

They're more than friends those two. They’re in love, but they're less than lovers and that's what they'll always be.


End file.
